fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
MiNTY Fresh
MiNTY Fresh is a new series created by OmegaPri. Concept list of episodes The idea was taken from the real life idol competition "Last Idol", though there are a few adjustments. Through an audition, 7 girls are chosen as temporary members for the upcoming girl group "MiNT." Following, an idol competition features contestants - from the age of 14 to 26 - competing against one of the current winners. The winner of each round is determined by one of the four judges, which is randomized every week. Even if other judges chose differently, it is solely the chosen judges' decision that is the final result. A new member can be targeted as well. These sequence of events continue up until the month of the group's debut. There also comes a time where current members can challenge the center, though it follows the same rule as any other round. Thereafter, two previous contestants can compete to take the missing slot. Characters MiNT * ★ Kabe Miona「花辺 美音奈」 / Melody「めろでぃー」 While she's fairly new to the entertainment world, Miona has had vocal training and piano lessons. She enjoys writing since she started writing poems in school. It wasn't until Miona neared her teen years that she wanted to become an idol. Even so, she's never been comfortable enough to perform in front of others, and is noted to have a negative character. However, Miona possesses endearing qualities, such as charisma; therefore, she was declared as the temporary center. * ★ Noujou Sumire「能城 すみれ」 / Sumire「すみれ」 Sumire was born in a family of agronomists in the countryside. While most of her siblings and cousins were bound to work for the family business, Sumire always had a much more artistic trait. Fortunately, when her family realized, they practically forced her into auditioning; not only in hopes of pursuing a different career, but she unexpectedly didn't have much friends in the small town. She did always embrace singing and dancing on the farm. * ★ Takagi Juri「喬木 自由梨」 / Jurinee「じゅりねえ」 Influenced by her older brother, Juri grew up loving dance. She joined several street dancing groups but eventually left them as she began isolating herself. It was the result of a fake friendship. Besides that, her parents were never supportive of her brother's dream to become an idol; not as she thought they should've been at least. Not wanting to be another disappointment, she auditioned for MiNT to see if this were worth displeasing her parents. Though once she got in, Juri didn't know what to do. * ★ Nakada Naomi「心打 真美」 / Naomin「なおみん」 Naomi is wise and often enjoys fixing problems, yet she can't seem to fix her own. She never settled down in a place due to her parents' work. Considering how discouraging it was, she gave up befriending others. Although, once her parents noticed, they decided it'd be best if she continued her studies in Japan, and perhaps their daughter can pursue in something she finds interesting. Naomin is average in most idol qualities, but her visuals resembles a model's. * ★ Kisaragi Yurika「衣更着 ゆりか」 / Yuri「ゆり」 Yurika is an aspiring designer and stylist, always carrying a sketchpad for any sudden ideas. Becoming an idol has always been an afterthought, but when her designs had been rejected by others, she heard of her agency's idol audition. Her expertise in regards to modeling has been based from working with various models in past, and even some of her jealous colleagues suggest she should consider becoming a model. * ★ Shida Hikaru「志田 ひかる」 / Hikaru 「ひかる」or Warashi「わらし」 Known for her happy-go-lucky nature, Hikaru doesn't have a significant background - not that she likes discussing the past. She's fairly optimistic and tries ignoring all the bad. Like a lot of young girls, they desire to be like the girls they watch on TV; wearing frilly skirts and singing their hearts out. Despite being poor in singing, Hikaru is an energetic dancer. She's also good at making others laugh, even if she's making a fool out of herself. She doesn't mind it though; it's a pretty admirable trait of hers. Management * Ogata Homare「緒賢 ほまれ」 TBA Secondary Terminologies Discography Category:OmegaPri Category:Fan Series Category:Original Anime